


Sleeping beauty.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miwohada had made Nuka-world spread like a plague...now that the commonwealth was infected she is worried she might run out of things to do with Gage...so they agree to mix things up.





	Sleeping beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Miwohada means 'maid of hate'. (back-story maybe later)

Miwohada and Gage stood looking out over the view of nuka-world, raider queen and king stood side by side looking out over their kingdom. and it was fucking marvelous, Gage looked to Miwohada out the corner of his good eye, she had a smile but the look in her eyes said something else. she had something on her mind and he knew it. Gage looks over Nuka-world not wanting to come right out and say it nudging her with his hip "what's that look for?"

she smirks, shaking her head "nothing, just me being stupid," she walks back in and to the tiny run down kitchen part of fiz-top "just... what do we do now? our outposts are armed to the teeth... the minutemen wiped out and nuka world is lit up like wild-fire,"

Gage thinks for a moment "hmm we could...enjoy each other's company?... preferably on that new bed ya made boss,"

Miwohada smirks "we fucked yesterday" the moment they hit the power button for Nuka-world they pulled her gear off and fucked on Mag's dead body, a half dead William five feet away. They took a while to realize Mason was still stood on the catwalk watching them.

He chuckles and touches her hips "why can't we do it again today? You got a set schedule boss?"

she snickers "hey uhh... I got an idea that might spice things up,"

He nods and chuckles "I'm game for anything if it means I'm inside you," she smirks a bit

That night he sat outside their bedroom... he had been waiting for this all day, couldn't focus on much else. he had her on his mind as he walks in to their bedroom. there she was. pretty as a picture. Miwohada led in the middle of their bed naked. long black hair spread out over the pillows, tits got goose bumps, nipples all perky and best of all, her legs spread out, her pussy on full view for him. 

Gage bites his lip as he enters the room ready to pounce into action already his pants feeling as if he will rip through them any moment, he knows he shouldn't she ain't even wet yet, he sits by her legs, the mattress squeaking under his weight. he drapes a finger across her clit watching her body twitch slightly, he puts one hand in each crook of her knee and slowly pulled her forward so her soft ass was on the edge of the bed.

He leans down and licks her pussy's lips, growing slightly at her taste, she whimpered in her sleep and he smirked against her pussy. Her eyes opened slowly as he raised his good eye up to see her, their eyes met in a lustful glaze. He grinned, going back to eating her out and kept her hips pinned to the bed. As he played with her clit and his fingers were in her pussy playing with her entrance. He watched as her eyes betrayed her as her eyes slammed back shut, watching her breasts jiggle as he ate her out. She moaned in her slumber, her face stuck between 

She whinnied in a single breath as he speeds up her pleasure. He keeps one hand keeping one leg up, the other on his shoulder and the other inside her pussy as he licked in time to his thrust inside her as his tongue and lips worked their magic on her clit. She was close, and he knew it. then he added a third finger, and she woke with a gasp and her body shook in ecstasy as she came around him.

Her moans broke the silence in the room making him groan as he sits up and his pulls his fingers from her pussy, he brings them to his mouth and licks them clean as she watches, seconds before the drugs send her back into sleep. "I ain't done with you yet boss..." he unbuckled his belt after throwing his armour off, she didn't know it in her slumber but the fun had only just begun.


End file.
